ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor of the Golden Master (Episode)
'Armor of the Golden Master '''is the second episode of Season 11: Rise of the Oni. It aired on February 4. Official Description ''As the Alpha plans to destroy everything in Ninjago, The ninja go to Borg Tower to get the Golden Armor and forge it back into weapons. Episode Alpha - Oni, We have destroyed one place in this realm but we must destroy everything so we can get everything for ourselves! random Oni - Yeah!!!!! Alpha - So have we found the first spinjitzu master? Gamma - Me and Beta searched everywhere and couldn't find him. Alpha - THEN WE MUST DESTROY THE CITY. (In the woods) Nya - The armor is being hidden in the borg tower basement Nya - We need to get there. Jay - Oh but how do we get there? We ask the police MAY WE HAVE THE GOLDEN ARMOR TO STOP A DARKNESS INVADING. Nya - No thats too weird, we need to steal it. Lloyd - Ninja don't steal! Nya - Fine then, do it Jay's way. (later) Nya - Here we are. Kai - Maybe we can ask Cyrus Borg, after all he is our friend. The ninja go in the elevator and into the hundreths floor. Lloyd - Hello Borg. Borg - Well Hello ninja. Lloyd - Uhhh Jay has something to tell you? Jay (Whispering) - Seriously? Lloyd shakes his head. Jay - Can we have the golden armor? Borg - What for? Jay - Uhhhhhhhh Nya - A darkness is coming to the city as we speak! It destroyed our Monastery and the only thing that can stop them is the Golden Armor. Borg - Fine, its in the basement. Lloyd - But we need to get you out of here! Lloyd - Kai, Nya and Jay, go down and get the Armor, me, Zane and Cole will evacuate the citizens!!! Kai - Okay, down here. Jay - WHICH VAULT????? Nya - I have no idea. Kai - We need to split up, check as many vaults as we can. Jay - THERE ARE ONLY 3 VAULTS! Kai - Then each person gets 1 vault!! Nya - I found it!! Jay and Kai go to Nya's vault. Kai takes the armor An alarm goes on. A bunch of police come. Commissioner - Hands up! Random Police - Oh its the ninja. Kai - Ok lets go back to the monastery Jay - IT WAS DESTROYED! Kai - Then lets go to the Destiny's Bounty. Jay - IT WAS ALSO DESTROYED! Kai - Ugh we don't have a base. Borg (On Announcments) - May the ninja please report to the hundreths floor please. Everyone goes to the hundreth floor. Lloyd - Come on! Kai - Wow, a bus.... Lloyd - Just come!!!!!!! (2 hours later) Nya - What is this place. Wu - My brother's old monastery, I knew it would come in handy one day. Cole - Now lets reforge the weapons of spinjitzu.Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series